Tropical Temptation
by OTHNaley123
Summary: Romance, Adventure and Danger lie ahead for 6 close friends  Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Julian and Lucas  when they embark on their senior trip in high school with the rest of their classmates. NALEY fic. Will also focus on other characters romance.


**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Hey everyone. This is one of my new ideas. I have had this idea for a while**

**I think you all will love this. It's a very dramatic fic but it will also be romantic too.**

**This fic is a NALEY fic. We will see some other couples as well. BUT the main focus is NALEY. As for Brooke, she's gonna be in a triangle with Julian and Lucas. I have no idea who to put her with yet, so as I write this story we will see how it goes.**

**"Tropical Temptation"**

**PLOT:**

A group of tight friends (Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Julian and Lucas) put their lives in serious danger when they all discover where a treasure is hidden where they are all going on their senior trip. After years of being friends sparks fly between Nathan and Haley when they start a burgeoning romance on their senior trip.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**PROLOGUE**

After being here for 3 weeks the young group of high school students got used to the heat in the tropical desert where they were all spending their senior trip.

Nathan and Haley both looked at the map as the other group of friends Brooke, Rachel, Julian and Lucas looked around the forest. They weren't lost but they were hesitant to get back to their camp site where they were staying with their other classmates.

"We're screwed" Rachel panicked. "We're being chased by a pyschotic maniac who wants the treasure we discovered and are trying to find".

"Calm down, we're gonna be fine" Nathan told her. "All we have to do is find out the right direction to go" Nathan looked around the forest. They were clearly lost and didn't know which was to go to get back to the camp site.

"Nathan is right, just calm down" Haley sighed.

"Where the fuck are they" they all heard a man growl loudly.

Fear flashed across their faces.

"We need to go" Julian whispered.

Nathan shoved the map in his pocket but not all the way as they group of friends started running through the forest.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Julian and Lucas all ran through the forest. Each of them panting heavily. They had to get back to the site where all their other classmates were. They knew they would all be safe there from this crazy bastard. They were all way over their heads finding this treasure they had found out was hidden when they first came here on their senior trip. They all thought it would be fun and cool to do this, how could it turn into something so dangerous in the end.

"I can't" Brooke stopped running panting heavily as she leaned up against the rock formation in the forest trying to catch her breath. "I can't run no more". She place her hands on her chest and felt her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Brooke we have to keep going" Nathan told her.

Haley and Rachel both kept an eye out behind them.

"Nathan is right Brooke. He's gonna find us" Haley panted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair.

"I can't" Brooke breathed heavily. "My legs hurt, I can't breathe" she complained.

Nathan looked at Julian and Lucas with a paniced look on his face. "One of you is going to have to carry her" Nathan said to both of them.

"I will" Lucas and Julian both said in unison. They both shot each other an evil look.

"You guys" Rachel gulped. Fear shot across her face when she heard some rustling in the forest.

Fear shot across everyone's face as everyone tensed up when they heard the rustling. They knew that meant he was close and they were in danger.

"Come on we have to go NOW" Nathan told them all. He took Haley's hand in his. He could tell she was scared. "It's gonna be ok" he cupped her face in his hand.

Haley nodded "Ok" she mumbled.

Lucas picked up Brooke "Let's go now" he said as they could all just hear him footsteps away as the rustling became closer.

Julian gave Lucas a dirty look when he seen him pick up Brooke.

The six friends all started running through the forest.

The six of them all stopped dead in there tracks as they seen him standing a few feet away from where they were running.

Lucas put Brooke down.

They had no where to run now. One of his guy's were probably not far behind them.

Haley tightened the grip on Nathan's hand.

"Give me the damn diamond right now" Steve growled.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Julian, Lucas all stood there staring at the man with fear in there eyes as he aimed a gun at them.

"We don't have it" Nathan shot back.

"Where is it than? And don't tell me you don't know, I know you know where it's hidden" Steve growled. He slowly moved the gun around and pointed it to each teenage.

"Not necessarily" Julian said.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DIAMOND" Steve yelled at the teenagers. It was his treasure, his diamond. He's the one who's been searching for it. How could he not find it and be outsmarted by a bunch of 17 year olds little brats.

Haley, Brooke, Rachel all backed away when his yelled startled them.

Haley hid behind Nathan.

"We don't know. All we have is this map" Nathan shouted angrily.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKIN MAP NOW" Steve demanded. He walked over to them pointing the gun at them all.

Nathan rummaged through the pockets of his shorts looking for the map. He shot a look at Julian and Lucas when he found out he didn't have it. He could of swore he put it in his pocket.

Julian knew he didn't have it but he checked his pockets anyway just to make sure. "I don't have it man" he gulped.

"COME ON LET'S GO. HAND IT OVER" Steve yelled.

Lucas checked his pockets "I don't either" he answered.

"You will pay for this" Steve growled at them. His voice was so cold to them. He aimed the gun the gun at one of them and fired it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 1**


End file.
